Tutor Me: Part 2 (Sequel)
by Pink.Prism
Summary: Did Natsu pass? fail? Or… NALU! Sequel to Tutor Me… ; ) Read and Review… Read Tutor Me: Part 1 first before clicking this.


**Well!~ this is the sequeal of Tutor Me!**

**For those of you demanded here's the sequeal.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Leave a review~**

**Anyho! Enjoy this fic! It's Natsu' POV!**

**Thank you!~**

…

**Title: **Tutor Me: Part 2

**Summary:** Did Natsu pass? Or Fail? Or… NALU! Sequel to Tutor Me… ; ) Read and Review…

"Strictly pens only on the desk and nothing more you may begin your exam now" Mr. Kimchi said as he pushed the timer on as he stood still eyeing the students concentrating on answering the exam.

Natsu sighed silently as he started reading the instructions and scanned the exam sheet from back to front and can't help but smirked as he started answering his test.

…

I bit my bottom lip as I finished answering the 4th part of the exam which is the Urinary system and flipped the paper back and I smirked widely as I saw the next and last part of the exam.

"Reproductive system huh?" I mumbled as I licked my lips remembering my encounter with my girl Luce.

I shifted in my seat as I felt my pants tightening as I snapped out of my trance as I read the questions.

__ Are involved during the parenting stage of reproduction, but in most classifications they are not considered to be part of the female reproductive system._

**Natsu~ ahhh!**

_During intercourse this area is lubricated by mucus secreted by the__

_**Mnnnnnnn~ Baby! More!**_

_The vagina is attached to the uterus through the__

_**You still have a lot to learn Baby~**_

I gripped the pen hard as I felt myself got hard and flushed and started answering the questions concentrating.

I sighed silently as I continued reading the questions as I moved on to the male reproductive system.

I groaned internally as I felt myself getting horny in the middle of my exam I should've asked Lucy to tutor me –urgh the karma…

I gripped the pen hard almost breaking it as I started breathing hard wanting to find my girl and fuck her brains out this instant and my mind started to drifted off and recall our hot little tutoring session.

…

"_Luce…" I eyed her like a peace of candy as she tossed my school polo shirt along with the other clothes on the floor leaving me with my muffler around my neck as she pulled them of me and put it around her neck finding it so hot and sexy as she wore my muffler. _

_Fuck…_

_I bit my bottom lip sexily as I saw Lucy on top of me with a sexy smile on her red lips as she bent down and started licking and sucking as she sent butterfly kisses on my ear lobe down to my jaw line as she sucked my scar making my moan and growl as I cupped her tight ass making her gasped as she wagged a finger at me._

"_No, touching… I'm going to make sure you'll aced that exam baby" Lucy said sexily as she bit and sucked the juncture of my neck and shoulder making me growl sexily. Damn, she must've left a noticeable hickey there I felt her smirk and gave one last lick onto the mark she left me. _

_Such a naughty girl as she kissed her way down onto my toned chest and washboard abs as I watched her every movement memorizing as I got lost into her pleasurable touch._

_She then lifted her body up and leaned down her lips so close to my lips as I licked her lips as if saying I want to taste her sweet lips and she smiled as pressed her soft swollen lips onto mine as I immediately entered and sucked on her tongue and exploring her cavern as we both moan at our taste and pulled her closer and bucked my hips wanting to let her feel how hard I am for her and she moaned loudly as she started to hump our sexes together making my cock leaked with pre cum as I felt her dripping pussy coating my cock._

_Damn, I want her now…_

…

I slammed my head onto my desk panting as I felt myself so horny and hard.

"Fuck…" I mumbled closing my eyes wanting to erased the memory.

I can't take an exam with a damn boner! Goddammit!

…

"_So sexy…" I whispered as she broke the kiss and crawled down sexily on my crotch._

"_I just want you to relax and listen to me ok Natsu? And don't forget to look at me and pay close attention alright?" She said her finger circling teasingly on my hip down my v-line shaped as I moaned a little getting excited as have a hint on what's coming as she looked down at my thick hard cock leaking with pre cum as she licked her lips unconsciously wanting to have a taste of me._

_Such a horny girl…_

_Fuck… she trailed her finger on top of my slit where my pre-cum was seeping she scooped it up with her manicured index finger and fuck!_

_She licked her finger sexily as she eyed me with lust filled eyes and her hand trailed down south._

_Fuck! She's touching herself goddammit! My cock throbbed painfully at the lack of attention._

"_Mnnn~ Ah! Natsu~ Baby…" She moaned sexily as I saw her dripping wet pussy as she worked 2 of her fingers in and out of her tight hole._

"_Mmmmnnnnnnn~" She pulled her fingers out as I saw her hand deliciously coated with her sexy juices._

_Fuck Luce! _

_Just suck my cock and get over it!_

_Suck it! And let me fuck you hard! _

_I gritted my teeth as I saw her giggled as she knew what she was doing to me._

_I closed my eyes at the tension as I tried controlling myself at the hot show she just gave me._

_I want to fuck you hard!_

"_Oh, Natsu~" She moaned my name sexily as I hissed as she had a firm grip on my shaft slowly moving her hand up and down creating that Ugh delicious friction._

_Her soft and dainty hands dammit it's so wet and covered with pre-cum and her sexy juices… _

"_Fuck…" I cursed as I found her small innocent hand dirtily covered with my cum._

_Such a dirty horny girl…_

_Well that's my girl… I like em horny and dirty and of course kinky…_

_I like Lucy horny for me and my cock all the time dammit!_

"_Now baby this is the penis__ well your penis which you usually call cock it's the male copulatory organ. It has a long shaft and an enlarged bulbous-shaped tip called the glans penis, which supports and is protected by the foreskin." She said explaining as she continued her slow movement making me hissed and bucked against her hand as she teasingly circled my bulbous mushroom head that is purple angry with lack of attention._

"_Ah ah~" Lucy chided holding my hip down with one hand as she gave me the look of dare to do something I'll freaking stop tutoring/pleasuring you look._

_I calmed down and she smiled and started her torture I mean her talking._

"_And when the male becomes sexually aroused, the penis becomes erect and ready for sexual activity." Lucy said leaning down giving my cock head a kiss and sucked my pre cum clean and gave me a wink._

_Fuck! Lucy just! Let's just fuck already!_

"_Lucy! Fuck baby! Suck me! Yeah baby uhhhgh~ Deeper baby! More…" I moaned as continued sucking my cock head expertly as I gritted my teeth at the teasing she was giving me._

"_Shit" I moaned as she pulled her cherry lips off my angry cock head with her saliva coating it I hissed at the lack of pleasure._

"_Lucy~" I groaned as she just gripped my shaft and slowly pumped my cock into her hand giggling at my horny and irritated expression she's fucking enjoying this that minx!_

_Horny little minx!_

…

I huffed as I glanced at the clock I still have an hour to finish this exam as I gripped the pen with my shaky hands as I tried answering the questions.

Which is hard cause I have a raging boner and my mind is focused on fucking Lucy!

…

"_The scrotum well as you guys call it balls…" Lucy giggled once again as she teasingly played with my balls making my brows furrowed at the touch._

"_This is a pouch-like structure that hangs behind the penis. It holds and protects the testes. It also contains numerous nerves and blood vessels." Luce said as she leaned down kissing my inner thighs as she played with my balls neglecting my cock as she continued explaining from the internal part and external part of my penis._

_Making me dazed as I looked at her._

"Luce!" I gasped as she squeezed my shaft hard on her hand making me hissed at her.

"_Did you even listen?" She said pouting as she stilled her movements making me hissed at her._

"_I did listen Luce" I said with gritted teeth as I raked my hand through my sex hair._

"_Good~" She licked her lips as she bent down and sucked the tip of my angry cock cupping my balls while doing it as I closed my eyes in pleasure._

"_To sum it up…" She licked my cock from top to bottom using that skillful tongue of hers._

"_The main male sex organs are the penis and the testicles which produce semen and sperm, which, as part of sexual intercourse, fertilize an ovum in the female's body; the fertilized ovum develops into a fetus, which is later born as a child." Lucy ended as she surprised me as she swallowed my 9-inch cock full into her tight wet mouth deep throating me._

"_Fuck Lucy!" I moaned as I ran my hand onto her golden locks as I gripped her head pulling her close as I lifted myself up onto my elbows looking down as she sexily suck my meat on her tight little mouth of hers._

"_That's it baby~" I groaned as I started bucking my hips in tuned with her moving lips as she bobbed her head up and down so erotically onto my thick cock._

"_Suck me… Suck me hard Luce! Ohh baby!" I rasped sexily as I moaned and growled so feral as I felt her sucked harder as her hand snaked onto my ass pulling me close to her as possible such a wild cat so hungry for my damn cock._

_She moaned as I groaned biting my bottom lip as sweat drips onto my forehead as I felt the vibration running through my whole system making me shiver with carnal lust._

"_Luce…" I moaned as I looked down at her as she continued sucking me off._

_I panted hard as I felt myself going over the edge._

"_Baby…" I groaned as I saw her looked up to me sexily as I growled as I really love my cock inside that naughty little mouth of hers._

"_I'm close… Luce" I hissed._

"_I'm going to….coming baby…" I moaned as I warned her as my cock throb painfully on her tight throat wanting released._

_I cursed, as I was so close to orgasm wanting to shot my load deep into her throat and everywhere!_

_She released my cock making me hissed as she continued pumping my saliva coated cock with her hands fast as she panted her face flushed as she sucked the tip of my cock._

"_Cum baby…" She whispered sexily swirling her tongue on the tip._

"_Cum all over me Natsu~" She said hotly as she swallowed my cock as she sucked hard making me gripped her head as I thrust and piston my hips mouth fucking her as i was sent over the edge cumming inside her throat as she released my cock._

"_Fuck Luce! I'm!" And I gripped it and continued pumping it as warm jets of cum continued to spray and jet out landing on her face, chest down below._

_I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers as I saw her flushed face panting hard at the pleasure she just gave me. Fuck she looks so hot!_

_Want to fuck her now…_

"_That was so hot babe" I whispered as I pulled her on top of me._

_She just smiled and bit her bottom lip._

"_Well, there's lot more to learn but we don't want a baby right now do we?" Lucy said sexily as she gripped my still hard cock onto her hand as she align it onto her dripping pussy as I felt her coating my cock as she pushed the head of my cock onto her tight dripping pussy as I felt my sex drive going high again._

_Who care's? She's always on the pill and we both know it. _

_Condoms sucks! Sex flesh on flesh is always the best and me cumming inside her feels amazing… I'm so going to cream pie her tight little pussy… Mmmmmnnnn~Fill it up with my thick milk…_

"_Oh I'm willing…" I said smiling at her hotly as I thrust up entering her swiftly._

"_Babe, Ahhhh~ Mnnnn…. Na-H-Natsu!" Lucy moaned like a bitch in heat as she rode my thick cock._

_I licked my lips as I grasped her hips and timed my thrust into her tight wet pussy… Mmmmnnn…~_

_Yeah, That's it baby, Ride my cock…_

_Ride my cock…_

…

"5 Minutes left finalize your answers" Mr. Kimchi said making my mind go back to reality as I glanced at the clock shit!

Only 5 more questions and I'm done so much for struggling and taking this exam with a boner.

I groaned as I know for sure my face is positively flushed and my cock straining so hard against my pants at the horniness that I am feeling.

Fuck! Now I blame Lucy for all of this!

Fuck! I want to fuck her now…

I groaned no!

Concentrate Dragneel! Finished this test and Aced this shit and have a fuck fest with Lucy!

Yeah! A fuck fest to celebrate me acing my test!

Oh Lucy will be so happy saying oh I knew you could do it Babe and then kiss me and then heavy make out session and there it goes the fuck fest! Mnnnnn~ Yum yum! Lucy me ahhh!~ fucking Lucy… I'm so going to fuck her till she can't walk yeah… Mnnnn….~ That would be perfect…

Shit! concentrate Dragneel!

…

"Ok class pass all your papers forward and you may leave" Mr. Kimchi said as we excited the class.

"Yo!~ Pyro you alright you look like having a hard time back there" My gray buddy said as he caught up beside me.

You have no idea Stripper…

Good thing my boner went down.

"Kind off~ but don't worry Stripper you know that it's my fa-" I said scratching the back of my head as I was stopped midway by a voice.

"Natsu! Babe!" A familiar voice said running towards us as she hugged me from behind as I felt her soft boobs making me smile as I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist possessively and II immediately give her a kiss on her cherry lips as she giggled smiling as she broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck excitedly.

Wew, She seems up for PDA today…

I growled internally as I felt myself getting hard from my pants.

"How's the test Bae?" Lucy asked me excitedly her eyes shining with interest.

I leaned onto her forehead and gave her a sexy smile.

"Aced it of course! And it's all thanks to you" I said cockily pulling her close as I let her feel my hard on making her smile like a vixen at me.

Yeah, Baby let's get freaky…

"Hmm,~ good I think you deserve an award but after we see the result of the test" She said giving me a chaste kiss as she rubbed a knee on my erection innocently.

Tsk, As always… What a tease…

"Lu-chan!" I groaned and I was about to initiate her into another lip lock as she immediately untangled herself away from me.

"Gotta go I have calc see you later!~ Love you Bae!" Lucy said happily giving me a quick kiss on the lips as she waved to Gray as she left with Levy.

Fucking tease!

"Seriously? You ask Lucy to tutor you in Anatomy?" Ice Queen said looking at me with a fucked up expression.

"So? What?" I said innocently as I cocked my head sideways.

"Whatever dude~ I know you seriously aced that test" Stripper said as we both walk to our next class.

"I know, After all—…" I smirked evilly as I licked my bottom lip imagining my scenario with Lucy later.

I bit my bottom lip as I can't wait after school. Mmmmnnnn… Luce get ready cause I want my reward with results or no results… Pass or fail….

I don't give a fuck…

Cause I, myself knows 100% that I fucking Aced that test.

"—It's my favorite subject…"

…

**End!**

**Phew!~ and done done done!**

**Sorry for the delay : ( **

**Did you guys love or hate the sequeal?**

**Tell me ur thoughts!~**

**Do drop a review!**

**Want me to make another Lemon?**

**R&R!~**

**END!**


End file.
